When I'm With You
by MoonlightAmuto
Summary: Amu has loved Tadase since she was in elementary school, but despised his best friend Ikuto, the school playboy. But when she finds out Tadase is dating someone else, she'll need Ikuto's help on stealing Tadase's heart. Determined to get Tadase's love, she made a deal with him; If he helps get Tadase to love her, then he gets to do whatever he wants with her. How will this end up?


**AN: This is a rewrite of Shock! Some of you guys didn't like how I made Tadase evil, so I decided to scrap that and start a new story. This is still Amuto though, sorry if I disappointed any Tadamu fans. I do know my writing has a long way to go, but I'm still of a pretty young age so go easy on me, haha c: I try my best for you guys c: I just love writing and it helps me release stress, so here comes a new story! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything else!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

"Tadase-kun!"

I sprinted down the hallway, trying to catch up to my prince. Ignoring the dirty looks teachers were giving me, I shoved past the other students while screaming his name. I had almost caught up to him until I felt myself trip over something long and hard, causing me to fall flat on my face.

I lifted my head and looked up to see what had tripped me; Ikuto Tsukiyomi's leg. He was staring down at me, an amused expression on his face, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. I shot him a scowl, which made him burst into laughter and clutch his stomach, tears forming in the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. People nearby turned to the sound of his laughter and stared at me on the floor. A crimson blush spread across my face and I struggled to stand up. I felt a hand take mine and lift me up. I looked up and saw Tadase, the boy I had been chasing earlier, my crush since elementary school. My blush grew deeper as he helped me stand up.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Y-Yes! Thank you Tadase-kun!" I stuttered. He always had this effect on me. By now, my face was as red as a tomato.

He smiled, then walked towards Ikuto. "Ikuto, be nicer to her." Ikuto snorted but said nothing. It was hard to believe that a playboy jerk like Ikuto could be best friends with someone as kind as Tadase.

He smiled at me and I smiled back sheepishly. We stayed like that for a couple seconds.

"Well, I better go now, I have a student council meeting to attend." He gave me one last glance before walking down the halls.

I stared after him, grinning like an idiot. Then I heard a snort behind me. I turned around and saw Ikuto, chuckling.

I put my hand on my hip and faced him, the anger evident on my face. "Ikuto, what's your problem? Did you have to trip me and publicly humiliate me in front of everyone?"

Ikuto snickered and leaned his face closer to mine. "I just had to trip you, Amu-_koi._ You kept chasing after Tadase, you should've been chasing after _me_. It's so obvious you want me. Who wouldn't?" His face was now 2 centimeters away from mine, our noses barely touching. I flinched and stepped back.

"Shut up, Ikuto, who said I want _you, _the school playboy? All you do is hurt girls and tease them without any intention of being serious with them, I would never love someone like you." I said coldly.

"Whatever, if you won't love me, at least I still have all these other girls by my side." He turned his head and snapped his fingers. As if on cue, a crowd of girls appeared at his side, drooling over him. Some even grabbed his arms and clutched onto him tightly. Ew, gag me. He had probably been with all these girls… who knows what he did to them? I shuddered.

Ikuto must've caught that, because his smirk grew wider. He wiggled out of his fan girl's clutches with ease, then walked towards me. "Well, Amu, you sure are different. Why are you wasting your time on Tadase? He is my best friend and all but he is nowhere as attractive as me an-"

_-SLAP!-_

I heard a few gasps and even some screams. Ikuto's cheek was bright red and my hand was still up in the air. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe someone even had the nerve to slap him. Ikuto's fan girls rushed over and caressed his cheek, asking "Are you ok Ikuto?" again and again. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, looking straight into his eyes. "Don't you ever talk about Tadase that way again or else it won't be just a slap next time." I whispered harshly. I began to walk away until I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ikuto smirked.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use, he was too strong. I glared at him. "Don't you know when to give up? I don't like you! I'm not like those fan girls. Do you need to be slapped again?"

Ikuto sighed and let go of me. I smiled in triumph and walked away slowly.

"I think you should know what Tadase really thinks of you." A voice behind me called.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ikuto with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that I think you should know what Tadase actually thinks of you." He repeated, the grin on his face getting bigger as he saw my eyes widen. I ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What? What does he think of me? Is it bad? What is it? Tell me Ikuto!"

Ikuto pried my hands off his shirt and smirked. "Someone's fiesty huh? Fine, come with me." He then turned to his mob of fan girls and shot them a grin. "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much." He winked and they all squealed with delight, one of them even pretended to faint. Ew.

Ikuto must have saw my look of disgust because there was a tint of amusement in his eyes. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to the locker rooms. It was empty, everyone else must be on their study break. I turned around and stared at him, waiting for him to tell me. Instead, he pulled out his phone and dialed in Tadase's digits. He began the call and put it on speaker.

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to pick up. The dial tone was beginning to bother me. I paced back and forth until I heard the familiar warm voice I loved.

"Hello?" Tadase's voice was barely a whisper.

"Dude, why are you talking so quietly?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm in the middle of a student council meeting! Hold on." I heard a few muffled sounds in the back, then Tadase was back on the phone. "Ok, I told them I was going to go get some water. They want me to be back soon, so make it quick. What's up Ikuto?"

"Well, I was wondering. You know that girl, Amu? Hinamori Amu?"

"Oh yeah. The girl you tripped today? That wasn't really nice Ikuto."

Ikuto snorted and I shot him a glare. "Yeah yeah, well that girl was chasing after you, she would've gotten in trouble for running in the halls anyway, I did her a favor by stopping her." Yeah right. I rolled my eyes and Ikuto smirked.

"Really? Oh. Well what about her?"

"What do you think of her?" asked Ikuto. My heart started to pound. I was going to hear what Tadase had to say about me! A light pink blush spread across my cheeks.

"Hinamori-san is very nice and I admire her." My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. He… admired me? The blush on my cheeks grew. Maybe I do have a chance!

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at my flustered expression. "Dude, you know she has had a major crush on you since elementary school right? The girl's head over heels for you. Cut the bullcrap, are you planning to go out with this girl or not?"

By now it felt like someone was pounding on my heart like a drum. I could hear my heartbeat, it was so loud I was afraid Tadase would hear it over the phone. Ikuto had gotten straight to the point. _This is it!_ I thought to myself nervously.

"Actually Ikuto… I already have someone. Didn't I tell you?"

And with those ten words, all the excitement that had built up inside of me disappeared along with my hope. I felt my heart shatter into pieces. I can't believe I was so naïve. To even think that a boy like Tadase would ever consider a girl like me. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying in front of Ikuto.

"Seriously? Dude, you never told me! Who is she?" Ikuto continued to talk to Tadase on the phone, not noticing me and my broken heart. I clenched my fists and looked at the ground, not wanting to hear the answer that Tadase was about to say. _She's probably gorgeous and popular, everything I'm not _I thought bitterly.

"Well… you know Saaya? Yamabuki Saaya. Yeah, we got together and… I think she's _the one, _Ikuto."

Just as I thought. Saaya was the most popular girl in town, she had enough money to buy the entire school and she was extremely pretty. I felt my vision begin to blur by tears that threatened to escape. I wiped them away quickly. I wasn't going to seem weak in front of Ikuto or anyone else for that matter. I would save the crying for later, when I was alone.

"Congrats dude! Good luck with her." Ikuto said with a smile on his face, a real genuine smile. This was a side of Ikuto I had never seen. _I guess they really are best friends _I thought to myself.

"Thanks Ikuto. Oh and can you tell Hinamori-san that I'm sorry?" Tadase's voice sounded worried as he whispered those words.

"Sure, no problem bro."

"Thanks. Gotta go now, bye Ikuto."

"Bye."

Ikuto snapped the phone shut and stared at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath, then looked at him. "Well that was… interesting." I gathered all my strength and faked a smile.

Ikuto seemed shocked at my reaction. "Wow, you really are different. After hearing that he has no interest in you and has a girlfriend, you're still smiling?"

I looked down and let my bangs fall in front of my eyes. "Well… he didn't exactly _say _he has no interest in me… but I have a plan to change that." I looked up with a devious glint in my eyes to replace the sad look I had worn five seconds ago.

Ikuto smirked. "Oh really? And what exactly is that plan?"

I looked up and grinned. "How about I make you a deal?"

Ikuto grinned back, curiosity burning in his eyes. "A deal huh? Explain, Amu-_koi._"

Ignoring the -koi part, I continued on to explain the deal.

"If you help me get Tadase to break up with Saaya and love me, I'll do something for you in return."

Ikuto gave his famous smirk and leaned towards me. "This will be interesting. What will you do for me in return?"

I froze. I had no idea what to do for him that didn't involve something perverted. "Uh…" I scanned through my brain, trying to find a solution fit for a playboy like him, but nothing I thought of would possibly please him.

Ikuto grinned, realizing how lost I was. "How about this. I'll help you with Tadase, if…" he trailed off.

"If?" I questioned for him to continue.

Suddenly, his face lit up and he smirked.

"If you let me do whatever I want with you for a month. And when I say whatever I want, I do mean _whatever I want._" He winked at me and I felt a shiver go through my spine.

"N-No way you pervert!" I yelled, stepping away from him.

His smirk grew even wider. "Oh? Ok, I guess I'm not going to help you with Tadase then." He began to whistle and walk away.

"NO! I mean… yes." I whispered quietly.

He stopped whistling and turned around. "What did you say?" he asked, the smirk I hated placing it's way back onto his face.

"I said… yes. If you help me get Tadase, you can do whatever you want with me in return."

He grinned and stepped towards me, then extended his hand and lifted his pinkie finger. "Deal?"

I raised my pinkie and intertwined it with his.

"It's a deal."

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? Sorry, it's getting late and my sleepiness might get the better of me, I apologize if this sucks or if you think it's too short! Well whatever, remember to R&R c:**


End file.
